First Date and First Kiss
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Seungkwan bahkan sampai bingung harus memakai pakaian apa. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya. Dan dia tak pernah menyesal memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada kekasih idamannya. /Bad Summary/ SeokKwan/ Seokmin x Seungkwan/


**First Date and First Kiss**

 **Pairing**

SeokKwan

 **Cast**

Lee Seokmin

Boo Seungkwan

Xu Minghao

 **Warning**

Boys Love, Absurd, ff Abal, Typo(s)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Seungkwan kembali mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya. Hari inii adalah kencan pertamanya setelah resmi berpacaran dengan sunbae tampan disekolahnya. Setelan pertama adalah kaos berwarna biru dengan jeans berwarna senada. Mencobanya didepan kaca.

"Anioo, ini terlalu aneh," dan Seungkwan melempar pakaiannya keatas ranjangnya.

Setelan kedua berupa kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana diatas lutut.

"Aishhh ini malah seperti akan hang out bersama teman," kesalnya lalu mencopotnya kembali dan melemparkannya seperti setelan pertama.

"Nah, kurasa ini lebih baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kearah cermin.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sweater hijau muda dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Lagipula cuaca sudah masuk musim dingin jadi tak salah kan kalau dia memakai sweater kesayangannya.

Seungkwan memakai beanie putih dikepalanya dan jalan menuruni tangga. Dia akan menunggu kekasihnya diruang tamu saja. Ingatannya kembali jatuh kesaat jam istirahat disekolah tadi.

 **-flashback-**

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat seperti ini Seungkwan pasti akan bersama Minghao -teman satu tingkat diatasnya- untuk mengabiskan makan siang dikantin. Mereka duduk dimeja dekat jendela. Biasanya ada Jihoon dan Wonwoo -senior mereka- yang ikut bergabung. Tapi karna kelas tiga akan segera menghadapi ujian mereka berdua lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan sekolah.

"Sepi ya kalau hanya berdua," keluh Seungkwan sambil sesekali menyuap yakinikunya.

"Yahh mau bagaimana lagi, Jihoon hyung dan Wonwoo hyung kan harus belajar," ujar Minghao.

"Hahh, apa mereka tak kelaparan ya?" tanya Seungkwan dan dibalas Minghao dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil sesekali berbincang, entah itu tentang tugas mereka atau kekasih masing-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disebelah Seungkwan dan mencuri cium pipinya.

Seungkwan yang terkejut segera menengokkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan menemukan sang pelaku yang sedang memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Yakkk Seokmin hyung, kenapa mencuri ciuman dipipiku?" tanya Seungkwan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya, kalau hyung mencium pipimu," ujar Seokmin.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku suka hyung. Ha-hanya saja ini kan masih dikantin," gugup Seungkwan.

"Aigooo My Baby sangat manis kalau sedang gugup," dan Seokmin tak bisa lagi menahan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Seungkwan gemas.

"Hyung, Kau membuat rambutku berantakan," Seungkwan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kkk~Mianhae, habisnya hyung gemas sekali denganmu," dan Seokmin merapihkan rambut Seungkwan.

"Eihhhh, berhentilah bermesraan didepanku," dengan kesal Minghao melempar kacang polongnya hingga mengenai kepala Seokmin.

"Awww,Yak, bilang saja kalai kau iri Hao~" ledek Seokmin.

"Ck, akan kubalas kau kalau Jun hyung sudah kembali dari Cina,'

"Aku tak takun Hao~"

"Yak Kau-"

"Eitsss kenapa kalian malah jadi berantam sih. Seokmin hyung berhenti meledek Minghao," Seungkwan mencubit lengan Seokmin.

"Awww, Ini sakit Baby," keluh Seokmin.

"Makanya jangan nakal,"

"Umm, baiklah hyung tak akan nakal lagi," janji Seokmin.

"Yakkk Lee Seokmin cepat kita harus kembali kelapangan," teriak salah satu temannya diklub Sepak bola.

"Ahh Ya Baby bagaimana kalau kita kencan nanti malam?" tanya Seokmin.

"E-ehh k-kau serius hyung?" tanya Seungkwan memastikan.

"Tentu sajs baby,"

"Mmm baiklah hyung, aku mau," jawab Seungkwan akhirnya.

"Assa, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 nanti," Seokmin berdiri dari duduknya, "Berpakaian lah yang manis okay, My Baby,"

Dan pergi menyusul teman-temannya setelah sekali lagi mencuri ciuman dipipi Seungkwan. Meninggalkan Seungkwan dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

"Dasar Lee Seokmin tidak tahu tempat," gerutu Minghao.

 **-flasback end-**

Bunyi bel membuyarkan lamunannya. Seungkwan lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sekali lagi suara bel berbunyi. Seungkwan membuka pintunya dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya berdiri mematung.

Seokmin didepannya benar-benar sangat tampan. Dengan kaos yang dibalut kemeja berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi sebuah mantel berwarna hitam juga yang membantu melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya malam.

"Aigoo, apa kau sudah selesai mengagumi diriku," ujar Seokmin sambil tersenyum geli.

"Y-yakk k-kau percaya diri sekali hyung," balas Seungkwnan.

"Kkk, keksaihku manis sekali malam ini," puji Seokmin.

"Y-yakk aku tampan hyung," Seungkwan mengelak tapi pipinya memerah.

"Kk, anio bagiku kau manis baby. Yang tampan itu aku, jadi bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tentu saja," dan Seungkwan mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Seokmin.

Seokmin menggenggam tangan Seungkwan dan berjalan menuju halte bus dekat rumah Seungkwan. Dia memang sengaja tak membawa mobilnya dan memilih berjalan kaki atau menggunakan bus. Dan Seungkwan sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya. Asalkan bersama kekasihnya dia merasa sudah bahagia.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya Seungkwan saat mereka sudah duduk didalam bus.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain ice skating?" usul Seokmin.

"Tapi aku tak bisa bermain hyung," jawab Seungkwan lesu.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu,"

"Jinja?"

"Ne Baby,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bermain Ice Skating,"

Senyum terulas dibibir Seokmin saat melihat wajah ceria Seungkwan. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku tak yakin melakukannya," keluh Seungkwan.

"Eitsss tenanglah, percaya saja padaku,"

Seokmin tersenyum melihat raut ketakutan diwajah Seungkwan. Dia terus memegangi kedua tangan Seungkwan, membantunya berjalan diatas es. Dia sendiri berjalan mundur sampai ketengah.

"Coba gerakan kakimu dengan rileks Kwannie," ujar Seokmin.

"Aku sudah mencobanya hyung," kesal Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mencoba merilekskan badannya dan berjalan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa berselancar diatas es. Seokmin yang melihatnya mulai melepas pegangannya, membuat Seungkwan sedikit panik.

"Hyung jangan dilepas," panik Seungkwan.

"Tenang Kwannie, kau kan sudah bisa. Perlahan saja," ujar Seokmin menenangkan. Dia lalu berselancar mundur sampai benar-benar ketengah. "Coba sekarang kau susul aku kesini,"

"Baiklah hyung,"

Seungkwan mulai menggerakan kakinya, perlahan-lahan menuju Seokmin. Dia bisa, dia bisa bermain ice skating. Walau masih amatir. Sedikit lagi dia sampai, namun seseorang yang lewat dibelakangnya tak sengaja menyenggol punggungnya. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Seungkwan memejamkan matanya saat terjatuh. Seokmin reflek menangkap Seungkwan sehingga mereka jatuh berdua dengan posisi Seungkwan menimpanya. Merasa menimpa seseorang, Seungkwan membuka matanya dan pandangannya jatuh kedalam mata Seokmin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kwannie?" tanya Seokmin.

"Mm, aku baik hyung," jawab Seungkwan.

"Kekasihku hebat, bisa belajar dengan cepat bermain ice skating," puji Seokmin.

"Itu juga berkat kau hyung,"

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling melemparkan senyum. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, Seokmin malah mendekap Seungkwan erat dan menjatuhkan seluruh badannya diatas es. Tak memperdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

"Hyung, aku mau ice cream," Seungkwan menuju sebuah kedai yang menjual ice cream.

"Kau ini bodoh ya," Seokmin menyentil dahi Seungkwan.

"Awww, sakit hyung," Seungkwan mengelus dahinya. "Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh,"

"Ini musim dingin dan kita baru bermain Ice Skating, lalu sekarang kau meminta ice cream. Kau mau sakit hah," jelas Seokmin.

"Ummm, Mian," Seungkwan menunundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, sudahlah," Seokmin menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya membuatnya menghadap kearahnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita menggantinya dengan secangkir coklat panas, hem?" tawar Seokmin.

"Mm, aku mau," Seungkwan mengangguk ceria.

"Kajja, kita cari kafe yang dekat,"

Seokmin menggandeng tangan Seungkwan. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai. Setelah menemukan kafe diseberang sana, Seokmin dan Seungkwan menyebrang jalan dan memasuki kafe. Memilih tempat di dekat jendela.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan setelah sebelumnya memesan dua cangkir coklat panas dan satu porsi tiramishu. Seungkwan membuka kedua sarung tangannya begitupula Seokmin. Saat melihat tangan kekasihnya memerah, Seokmin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Seungkwan. Menyalurkan kehangatan sederhana.

"Kenapa tanganmu masih memerah padahal sudah memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Seokmin.

"Entahlah hyung, aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Seungkwan.

"Apa sudah hangat?" tanya Seokmin sambil sesekali meniupinya.

"Kkkk~ sudah hyung, ini sudah sangat hangat," Seungkwan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Seokmin melepas genggamannya dari tangan Seungkwan. Dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sipelayan.

"Hyung kenapa hanya memesan satu cake?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Hyung sedang tak ingin memakan cake, Baby," jawab Seokmin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku makan ya. Kau tak boleh memintanya,"

"Ne baby, hyung tak akan minta,"

Seokmin meminum coklatnya secara perlahan. Matanya tak berhenti melihat kekasihnya. Bibirnya tersenyum geli melihat cara makan kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja cream yang ada diujung bibirnya.

Ide jahil muncul didalam pikirannya. Dengan perlahan dia menarik dagu kekasihnya dan menjilat cream yang ada diujung bibir Seungkwan.

"Makan yang benar, Baby," ujar Seokmin santai.

Wajah Seungkwan memerah saat dirinya sudah menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Yakkk hyung, ini tempat umum," keluh Seungkwan yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

"Kkk, aku hanya membantumu baby,"

"Tapi kan bisa dengan cara yang normal hyung," Seungkwan mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali menghabiskan kue nya.

"Itu cara yang normal untukku baby," balas Seokmin.

"Aishhh, terserah kau lah hyung,"

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan istirahat mereka. Setelah membayar, mereka kembali berjalan. Kali ini adalah Namsan Tower yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Seungkwan bilang dia ingin membuat gembok cinta disana. Dan Seokmin hanya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Mereka sampai diatas Namsan Tower. Banyak sekali gembok yang terpasang disepanjang pagar. Seungkwan mengeluarkan gembok yang dibelinya tadi. Menuliskan nama dia dan Seokmin serta harapan mereka. Seokmin memasang gemboknya dan Seungkwan menguncinya.

Mereka kemudian melemparkan kuncinya berasama. Berharap mitos ini benar-benar terjadi pada mereka. Berharap cinta mereka benar-benar abadi sampai tua nanti.

"Kajja kita turun," ajak Seokmin.

"Mm, Kajja,"

Mereka kembali turun kebawah. Berjalan meninggalkan Namsan Tower.

"Kita mau kemana lagi hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Tujuan terakhir," Seokmin menggantung kalimatnya, "Sungai Han," dan tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

"Sungai han?" tanya Seungkwan memastikan

"Ne, Sungai han. Malam ini ada pesta kembang api disana," jawab Seokmin.

"Jinja? Wahhh aku tak sabar melihatnya," ujar Seungkwan.

Mereka kembali menaiki bus untuk menuju sungai han. Bus sudah mulai lenggang, mungkin karna ini sudah semakin malam. Seokmin tak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seungkwan. Dan Seungkwan pun tak mempersalahkannya. Dia suka digenggam, membuat tangannya menjadi hangat.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai dihalte dekat sungai han. Mereka turun dan berjalan menuju sungai han. Pesta kembang api sudah dimulai. Seungkwan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju pagar pembatas. Menatap takjub pada langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api.

Seokmin berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan, memeluknya dari belakang. Seungkwan tersenyum saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Mengelus lengan Seokmin.

"Kembang apinya sangat indah ya hyung," puji Seungkwan.

"Emmm anioo, menurut hyung ada yang lebih indah dari itu,"

"Ehhh apa itu?" tanya Seungkwan.

Seokmin memandang wajah Seungkwan yang sedang memandangnya juga.

"Kau lebih indah baby,"

"Ewww dasar gombal," elak Seungkwan namun tak dipungkiri kalau pipinya memrah.

"Aku tak gombal. Aku mengatakannya tulus dari dalam hatiku baby, kau lah yang lebih infah dari segala hal didunia ini," jelas Seokmin.

Seungkwan tak bisa mengehentikan panas yang menjalar diwajahnya. Dipeluknya seokmin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada Seokmin.

"Hyung, kau membuatku malu," keluh Seungkwan.

"Jinja? Coba hyung lihat," Seokmin menangkup pipi Seungkwan dan menghadapkannya kearahnya.

"Aigooo kekasih hyung manis sekali,"

"Hyungieeee~" rengek Seungkwan.

"Kkk~ kau tahu baby, hyung sangat sangat mencintaimu," ujar Seokmin serius.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, sangat," balas Seungkwan.

Perlahan Seokmin memajukan wajahnya. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu. Dan Seungkwan reflek memejamkan matanya saat bibir Seokmin menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman manis tanpa nafsu. Seokmin perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya, menyesap pelan bibir manis Seungkwan. Sedang sang pemilik bibir hanya bisa pasrah dan meremas lengan mantel Seokmin. Ciuman mereka berakhir. Seokmin kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, memandang sekilas wajah manis kekasihnya, membersihkan sedikit saliva diujung bibir Seungkwan.

Seungkwan membuka matanya dan hal perrama yang dilihatnya adalah senyum tampan kekasihnya. Dia pun ikut tersenyum dengan manis.

"Saranghae Boo Seungkwan," ujar Seokmin tulus.

"Nado saranghae, Lee Seokmin," balas Seungkwan.

Dan ciuman pun kembali terjadi. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Seungkwan merasa bahagia hari ini. Kencan pertama dengan kekasih idamanya berakhir dengan indah. Dia juga tak masalah kalau Seokmin lah yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Karna Seungkwan benar-benar mencintai Seokmin begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

End

.

.

.

I'm back. Maaf kalau aku kembali dengan membawa ff absurd ini. Ini ff request temenku yang selalu merengek meminta dibuatkan ff SeokKwan. Dia benar-benar shipper mereka. Aku juga suka SeokKwan walau rasa sukaku lebih besar pada pairing Verkwan. Ok untuk ff yang lainnya ga bisa janji bakal cepat update karna kerjaan lagi banyak-banyaknya. Sekian cuap-cuap ga guna dariku.

Ok, Mind to review~


End file.
